PS I Still Love You
by ForeverHoneyBee
Summary: Au songfic for song Austin by Blake Shelton.  I just had to do this I love the song so much.  So I changed some words to fit and ta da, I have a songfic.  rated T for mild language.  R&R.  I don't know what more to say about it.


So I was in the car and I heard this song, Austin by Blake Shelton... I think thats the song anyway. So I was listening to it and I kept thinking Arthur instead of Austin and he instead of she and such and such, and the lyrics just seemed to fit my mind track and now, with a few changes of words, this songfic was born. Its just a little break from everything else. Sorry about spelling/ Grammer... stupid notepad.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the song and not the hetalia...TAT

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_He left without leavina numbe,_

_r said he needed to clear his mind,_

_ he figured he'd gone back to England cause he talked about it all the time,_

_ It was almost a year before he called him up 3 rings and an answering machine is what he got_

Alfred and Arthur had a great relationship, going on 2 years now. They were happy and sharing an apartment was actually kind of nice. Arthur was originally from England, but had come to america for collage,  
>where he had met Alfred. At first the Brit could not stand the rowdy American and all his loud obnoxiousness,<br>but after about a year, they had beacome close friends and even started going out. things were going great,  
>until Francis Bonnefoy came around. The bastard was always pestering Arthur and Arthur had gone into a sort of depression, where he wouldn't talk to anyone, not even Alfred. Everyone who had an ounce of brain could tell The frog was gay to, but he just didn't want to admit it so when he found out that Arthur was finally "out of the closet" He went at him, bullying and harrassing. it made Alfred sick to watch and know he couldn't do anything about it. He was powerless because the frog was the headmasters son. Alfred had wanted to be a hero for Arthur so bad once that he almost did punch Francis' lights out, but stopped himself, thinking "if I get kicked out because of this bastard, Arthur will only get it worse". So when Arthur went into depression, he almost went into hysterics himself.<br>Then one day Alfred woke up to an empty apartment. Arthur was gone, along with all his stuff.  
>Alfred scrambled around, grabbing his phone and calling Arthurs number, only getting the answering machine lady saying that this number was no longer avalible for calling. Alfred was at a loss, so he did what any manly man would do, he broke down sobbing.<p>

Arthur had gone back to England as soon as he had saved up enough money. He didn't tell Alfred anything about it, his hope being that the American would just forget about him. Truth be told, he didn't want to leave, he finally had something special to him. then that Francis had to go and ruin it all. It had been about a year when he finally decided to give Alfred a call, so ringing him up, he waited three rings and it went to the answering machine.

_if your calling 'bout the car I sold it,_

_ if this is tuesday night I'm bowling,_

_if you've got something to sell, your wasting your time, I'm not buying,_

_ if its anybody else, wait for the tone, you know what to do,_

_ and P.S. if this is Arthur, I still love you_

Arthur was shocked at the machine, so shocked he dropped the phone on the floor, not bothering to leave a message at the beep. he couldn't believe it. Could Alfred really still feel that way about him? Even after he just left without rhyme or reason? -  
>the telephone fell to the counter he heard but he couldn't believe what kind of man would hang on that long what kind of love must that be he waited 3 days and then he tried again he didn't know what he'd say, but he heard 3 rings and then -<br>Arthur decided rather than to call again he'd wait. So he waited three days and tried again. He got the three rings and then:

_if its friday night I'm at the ball game,_

_ and first thing saterday if it don't rain,_

_ I'm headed out to the lake and I'll be gone all weekend long,_

_ but I'll call you back when I get home on sunday afternoon,_

_ and P.S. if this is Arthur, i still love you_

Well that was Alfred for you, speratically changing things as he saw fit for the occasion. Arthur decided that there was nothing to do but wait til the end of the weekend. -  
>this time he left his number, but not another word then he waited by the phone on sunday evening and this is what heard -<br>Alfred got home sunday evening and checked his messages, he had one from an unknown number, one that had called before and he ahdn't bothered calling back. So he decided to call the number and it reng three times before he heard a familiar voice.

_if your calling 'bout my heart, its still yours,_

_ I should've listened to it a little more,_

_ then it wouldn't have taken me so long, to know where I belong,_

_ and by the way boy, this is no machine your talking to,_

_ Can't you tell, this is Arthur, and I still love you_

Alfred almost fainted. This was really Arthur? After all this time? "Arthur?" He asked hesitantly.  
>"Hello git." On the other end of the line, Arthur smiled.<p>

Within a week Arthur was back in America, back with Alfred, back to normal. Everything was right again.

_i still love you_

OoOoOoOoOoooOoOoooo

END

So this may not be the best I've ever done, but I wanted to dosomething for this song, I heart this song -does the heart hands thing. And I know I made France a total Beotch, but i had to for the plot line thing.  
>Review and tell me what you think.<p> 


End file.
